My Little Drarry
by PierceTheSleepingMotionless
Summary: Drarry one shot(;


**I absolutely do not own Harry Potter nor any of the characters. I am simply using them for a smut fanfiction. I respect J.K. Rowling and the fact that she owns Harry Potter and created all of the characters.**

Harry Potter, the chosen one, among the most popular people in all of Hogwarts.. in all of the Wizard World really, for he had been the boy who lived.. sat alone. He felt empty, as if something was missing. He knew what it was, no matter how much he hated to admit it. He stared at him. The one he longed so dearly for. The one with the cold grey eyes and the pale silk hair. How Harry wished to entwine his fingers in that silk while he passionately nibbled at the boy's bottom lip. He wanted to-

-"Harry! Earth to Harry!" Ron exclaimed, knocking Harry out of the intense thoughts he often had about he and Draco Malfoy's non-existent romance. "What in the bloody hell are you staring at, Harry?"

"I wasn't staring at anything, Ron."

"Yes you were.."  
"I was just watching that disgusting maggot Slytherin. So repulsive."

"Well you better hurry up, we've got quidditch game to get to."

Oh... right" Harry replied, getting up to join Ron. He began to exit the DINING HALL. On his way out he stole a quick glance at Draco.. It had probably been wishful thinking but Harry could have sworn he caught a glimpse of a wink from Draco. Harry shook it off and followed Ron out to the quidditch field.

"Bloody hell the weather is bad. I dunno if Hooch will let us play."

Ron told Harry.

About that time Harry locked eyes with Malfoy. The match must have been against Slytherin. Harry looked down at his shoes, attempting to avoid Malfoy's piercing stare. To his rescue Madam Hooch announced "Quidditch is canceled for today, go back inside everyone and have a safe afternoon." With some whining and grumbling the crowd made it's way back inside. Harry pretended to get lost it the hustle and lingered by the seats. He wanted to watch Malfoy go by.. Harry was beginning to question his minor obsession with Draco. Lost in thought Harry watched for him.. Rather displeased with Draco's absence, Harry was about to head back inside when he felt a hand rest upon his shoulder.

"Looking for someone, potter?"

Harry heard his silk voice ring out and began to quiver inside. What was he supposed to say? He whirled around and smacked Draco's hand from his shoulder.

"N-no. I wasn't looking for anyone. Why don't you mind your own business, Malfoy?" Harry stammered.

"Look, potter. I know you're looking for me. Weren't you? Admit it."

"Was not!"

Draco stepped a little closer, less than a foot from Harry. Potter tried to step backwards but the railing refused him that ability. Draco inched a little closer, now nose to nose with Harry.

"W-what are y-you doing, Malfoy? Get away from me!"

Draco reached up and tucked a strand of hair that had been covering Harry's eye behind his ear. In a low voice he said

"Is that what you want, Potter? You really want me to go away?"

"Bloody hell Malfoy go away and stop that!"

"Stop what?"

Draco stepped so close to him that his torso was against Harry.

"T-that..." Harry stammered quietly.

"See, I can't go away.. I've got you right where I want you."

"Right where you want me? What in gods name are you talking about Malfoy? You bloody fool." Harry tried not to show how Draco was affecting him. He attempted to sound stern, but it fell flat.

"I think you know what I'm talking about, Harry."

Harry was a bit shocked that Draco had called him by his first name, but even more shocked at what Draco did next.

Malfoy leaned in even closer to potter and gently placed his lips upon Harry's; kissing him softly and passionately.

"D-Draco.." Harry managed to groan in between the kisses that had continuously grown more fierce and needy.

Harry snaked his hands up the back of the back Draco's shirt, roaming across his warm soft skin and then proceeding to break their intense kiss, but only long enough to slip off Draco's shirt. Harry wasn't sure where this was coming from.. he had never did anything like this before, he had absolutely no experience.. but that didn't seem to matter. His body was doing its own thing right now.

Harry returned his hands to Draco's soft back. He let his hands roam all over Draco, one hand-made its way around to the front, Harry took Draco's left nipple in between his fingers and began rolling them around it gently. He let his other hand slide up Draco's back and entwine into his hair. Oh how he had longed to feel that pale silk in his fingers. He tugged, gently.

Draco began kissing down Harry's jaw, making his way to the pale flesh of Harry's neck. Draco nibbled gently at Harry's ear and then at his neck. He tenderly bit into Harry's tender neck.

Potter let out a low pleasure filled moan and accidently tugged a bit roughly on his lovers hair.

"Ah, sorry, love.." Harry blurted out.

"You didn't hurt me.. I liked it. But, love? I could get used to that." Draco replied with a smirk. "You're wearing way too much clothing, Harry. Let me help you with that."

Harry blushed slightly and allowed Draco to help him remove his quidditch shirt. Draco leaned back into Harry and, yet again, Harry blushed bright red. Draco leaned himself right into Harry's large erection.

"Oh my my my.. What have we here?" Draco exclaimed while sliding his hands down Harry's chest and onto the bulge in his pants, making Harry tremble. Draco smirked wickedly at Harry's reaction and proceeded to slide his hand into Harry's slick pants, firmly grasping harry's growing member and gently stroking it. Harry bit his lip, trying to hold back his needy moans. He tightly pulled at Draco's hair, he had perfect grip on his lovers hair, he pulled Draco's face near and whispered raspily into his ear.

"I'm going to be forced to punish you if you don't stop this."

"Oh? And how do you plan to do that, Harry?"

"I'll show you, dammit."

Harry conjured up a nice bed in the middle of the stand rails and shoved Draco back onto it. Draco sat up on his elbows and stared at Harry expectantly, "Well, Potter.. what are you going to do to me?"

Harry leaned up and briskly unbuttoned Draco's pants and yanked them off. Draco's hard erection sprang to live under his red checkered boxers. Harry continued to completely undress Draco's clothes. Once finished he could hardly contain his exhilaration. He gawked at Draco's pale naked body, nearly cuming already. He held back and winked at Draco, sending the brightest red into his cheeks.

"Up, up, up, love." Harry said as he pushed Draco's legs into the air. He held out two fingers and stared commandingly at Draco. Malfoy then took both fingers deep within his mouth, covering them thoroughly in saliva. Potter grinned at him and proceeded to shove a single finger into Draco's tight warm opening. Draco cried out in pain and passion at the entry of Harry's second finger, gripping at the silky red sheets. When Draco's shaking had somewhat subsided, Harry asked him "Think you're ready for what I've got for you, Malfoy? Think you can handle me?"

"Dammit Potter, just fuck me already."

Draco quickly regretted his harsh tone as Harry slammed right into him mercilessly.

"My god, oh H-Harry.." Draco whimpered.

"Yes, Mr. Tough Guy? Problem?" Harry smirked in satisfaction.

"N-no problem, baby.. No problem at a-all."

Harry continued pounding Draco's tight ass, the harder he pounded the louder Draco's screams were.

"Boy, if you don't quiet down we are going to get caught. Or... Or I could just- ah here we go." Harry conjured up a silencing charm, now no one would hear them and continued pounding Draco's tight entrance. Harry reached up towards Draco's solid erection and danced his fingers on the tip, teasing Draco. He could tell Malfoy was going to lose it at any moment, and he enjoyed every second of it. Harry let his hand drop to the middle of Draco's incredible length.

"I... Ahhh.. Oh, Harry. I'm about to cum.."

"As am I, Malfoy."

Harry pulled out and leaned down to place a single kiss on the head of Draco's dick. He snickered at the severe trembles of Draco's body. Harry knew that neither Draco nor himself could hold out much longer, so he went down on Draco, letting his massive cock fill his mouth and slide down his throat. Harry couldn't help but choke some, but he didn't let that stop him any. He kept sucking until, at last, sweet warm white cum filled his mouth and ran out the corners of his lips. Draco let out a low groaning moan of pleasure and reached his hand down to take hold of Harry's hair. He pulled harry onto himself and brought their faces close. Draco placed a tender and loving kiss on Harry's lips. He let off for a moment, only because his stomach had been covered in the same white warm sweet stuff that he had filled Harry's mouth with. Harry had came all over Draco's stomach.

"Oh.. god.. Draco, I'm so sorry."

"Sorry, for what?" He took two fingers and reached down to cover them in Harry's cum. He then lifted them to his mouth and licked them clean.

"Oh Harry, your cum.. it's so yummy. Maybe next time I'll have to blow you, baby."

"Next time...?" Harry questioned.

"But of course, gorgeous. You don't think that I could live without you now that I have experienced what you could do, do you? Oh and I may or may not have forgotten to mention this one little thing. I just so happen to be in love with you."

"Well.. um.. oh. You have no idea how long I have wanted to hear such words. I love you too, Draco Malfoy. More than you could ever imagine."

THE END :3


End file.
